Showing you the Love
by Pixie07
Summary: While imprisoned, Sasuke start to see things in a new perspective This is my entry for Summer Show me the Love Challenge: SasuSaku by fanofthisfiction.


**_This is my entry for Summer Show me the Love Challenge: SasuSaku by fanofthisfiction thank you for always inspiring us to keep writing and support each other with the Fanfiction Review Movement._**

 ** _Please forgive me how rusty I am in my writing, I was sick 2 weekends ago and this week my fiance got sick so and I wrote this just today. Also, excuse my any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language._**

 **Showing you the Love**

Loneliness was something that Sasuke was pretty much used to. Growing up he stayed long nights by himself while his father and mother were attending clan's meetings, and his brother was often in mission most of the time if not accompanying their parents.

When Itachi slathered the Uchiha clan, Sasuke met with a whole new kind of loneliness. It was surrounded with darkness and filled with a concoction of emotion such as disbelieve, sadness and anger. The only way he could cope with losing his family was filling the void vengeance.

Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of his clan, never thought that he would enjoy something this sweet. Revenge was indeed sweet and he loved how tasted. He killed Itachi, the cause of his pain and suffering was finally dead, and satisfaction with a sense of peace and thoughts of moving forward took the place of revenge. Sadly, the young rough ninja couldn't savor his victory since he had learned the truth about the downfall of his clan and revenge became his loyal companion once more.

In the end, revenge was tossed aside when he lost to Naruto and for a brief moment the emptiness was filled with emotion and feelings that he couldn't recognize.

Loneliness stroked again, like never before. The reason for it was that he realized that he never was really alone and he chose to be like that by himself. His father and mother always gave him the option to stay the night at one of his many relative and always opted to stay at home alone. Despite that, his uncles or aunts would often stop by to keep an eye on him. But he was not going to be treated like a child and urged them out of the main house.

When his family died he rejected the company of his peers and teachers, they didn't understand what he was going through, they were weak, and he needed to be stronger, so, because of that he didn't need them. Then, Team seven came along, he created bonds he swore wouldn't ever create. His teammates started to become like a second family and so before that could form into a solid shape, Sasuke decided to leave everything behind to persuade revenge.

Now that he had been imprisoned for multiple counts of acts if crimes, returned like a mad man with no one than the guards that wished him to be execute already, Sasuke learned the true meaning of loneliness. He was alone for the first time. When was time for his healing section, the feeling was even worse.

Sasuke knew that he didn't deserve it, that she had the right to, but didn't stop the fact that he wish she did. Sakura never gave any indications that she was the medic tending his amputee arm, nor did the any of the guards said her name when she arrived at the cell. She always treated him in silence, not a single sound came from her mouth and neither from him.

Because of the cuffs blocking his chakra, he was unable to sense someone else's, but that didn't matter because he recognized the softest, yet strong, warmest of her chakra flowing on his limb from the when saved him from bleeding to death after his fight with Naruto. And even though, they sealed his vision and lost his privilege of use his eyes at all, Sakura smelled like the Sakura that used to cling to his arm and ask for dates. She was still using that strawberry scented shampoo and lavender body lotion.

Sasuke didn't know if she wasn't allow to talk to him or she opted to kept quiet. He told himself that it didn't bother him, but the day he couldn't lie to himself came and decide to take the matter in his hands.

He didn't know how often the pink-haired young woman came, there was not a set routine, however, the days she came the guards acted differently, their breathing became more agitated and aggravated, and they pased from place to place more often. Once Sakura arrived, they would let her into his cell, lock the door behind her and leave with a snarled requested to call them if she needed help as Sakura positioned herself in front of him and start the treatment.

"How much time passed?" he broke the silence and asked genuelly, he had lost time of track a while back. He sensed some hesitation from her by the way her chakra flowed, so he quickly added. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to talk to me, I understand."

"Six weeks." Shyness adorned her voice, he would have never guessed how nice it felt to hear her voice again. The two words echoed in his head, as he wanted to retain the sound of her voice as long as he could. Then after a few moments of silence, he was taken aback, because he wasn't expecting her to say something else. "It's not like i don't want to talk to you. I just don't know what to say."

He remembered her being a chatterbox, and the thought that she might has change that aspect of her passed thought his mind, but he knew better. The one that changed from their childhood was him. It made sense to him that she wouldn't have any topics to chat about, not after what he make her go through. And it hitted him, how could she still want to talk to him after what he has done to her? He didn't deserve it but still wanted to keep up the conversation.

"Would you mind telling me how bad is my arm?" he also asked sincerely, six weeks passed and his arm was still being treated was reason enough to be concerned.

"Your arm is fine, I'm just controlling if there any infection and how your body is reacting to the loss of the part of the limb. I'm also checking your overall health. The intravenous nutrition we had been giving you aren't enough. You need solid foods." she replied as she finished administering the treatment.

"Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me." he disagreed completely but this time he could hear a smile in her voice and couldn't find his own to tell her that. Either way, he wouldn't have the time since the guards came back and opened the cell's door for her, once she stepped out the door closed behind her she added. "Just to let you know, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei want to come to visit, but the council didn't approve visits. I will see you next time, Sasuke-kun." And with that, she left.

The following days Sasuke started to get ninja pill instead of intravenous nutrients. On her next visit, Sakura apologized for not be able to get him proper food. He assured her that the pill were more than enough and he felt the difference in his body. However, even though she concurred, she was not satisfied and with a mischievous tone, he told her that Tenten was helping her with something. Which let him very confused, if he remembered correctly that girl was a weapon expert, not a medic.

"Open up your mouth." she requested after he heard something going _puff_. He complied thinking he was going to be given some sort of medication but something round, fresh and juice was placed in his mouth instead. At his surprised expression, Sakura giggled. "When was the last time you ate cherry tomatoes? I bet was a long time."

He didn't remember when was the last time he ate them, even though he welcomed the the fruit he was more concerned that she sneaked food to his cell. When he voiced his concerns she laughed again and told him not to worry, that Tenten show her the basic to summon item via scrolls.

"How do you do it?" the question escaped out of his mouth and when she started to explain how the jutsu worked he stopped her mid sentence, "No, I meant how can you risk yourself to go against the council. How can you not hate me for all I have done to you?"

The medic ninja sighed deeply, "My feelings towards you are not a secret, they had been part of me for most of my life. They are not something I can control. I suppose love has that effect on people, it has a mind on its and when involves those dear to us it takes over and is so much stronger that we have no will to go against it and we do things that for many is not logical. Then, there is hope. Hope and faith that everything will go as you wish, as you dream and long, and when that comes reality nothing else matter, you will move forward with the flow.

There was a time a thought how things could go for me if I ever tried to forget you and move on, but the only thing I could think was if gave up to those feeling I have for you would left me empty. The hope I had that if I trained hard enough like Naruto, between the two of us could bring you back drove me to train hard, without them I would had never become the ninja I'm today."

"In simple words, you forgive me because you love me and have faith in me." The Uchiha could sense how Sakura fidged on her sit as she tried to say something, anything but the only thing that came out her mouth was no senses, and something inside of him moved and the thought of wanting to see Sakura blushing face made his stomach do a flip.

Sasuke had hear Sakura confessing her love for him so many times in their academy and genin years, but he never cared for her that way, he felt annoyed about it. But just now he felt a connection and a new meaning of the word love. He loved his family and that drove him to kill Itachi thinking that he was the a psychopath, when Sasuke learned about the reason of why Itachi killed the whole clan, the love he had for his brother filled him with so much rage that he became an international terrorist with his mind set on overthrown the kages. For him, love meant revenge, for Sakura meant hope and faith. He liked it Sakura's meaning and adopted for himself. He hoped to become a better person for her, for Naruto and Kakashi, hoped to be worthy of their forgiveness. He had faith that he was going to success

"Thank you, Sakura."

' _Thank you for loving me.'_

 **The End.**


End file.
